Zuma Deluxe
Zuma Deluxe is the first game in the Zuma series. It is the prequel of Zuma's Revenge!. Gameplay Adventure You have to pass ALL levels (and repeating levels). Difficulty increases over time. Gauntlet You can replay ALL levels you have unlocked in Adventure Mode. Every time a new level is unlocked, it is ready to be played in Gauntlet mode. Space level isn't shown until unlocked properly without editing levels.xml (You have to complete ALL LEVELS INCLUDING SPACE WITHOUT EDITING LEVELS.XML!). Bonuses Score bonuses can be earned by: * Line preserving. If one gets to empty the balls after the "ZUMA" chime has played, explosions following the path will happen starting from the last ball's position. Each explosion adds 100 points. * Ace time. If one gets to finish the level within the Ace Time, a bonus will be added. The shorter, the more bonuses! If one gets to finish a level in XBOX (5 seconds), they will earn the Sharp Shooter achievement, thus giving Ace Time bonus. * Gap bonuses. They are great if you are a score-hunter. However, the larger the gap = the smaller the bonus. ''Don't ever just fool around getting large gaps and expect to have good outcome; it will give you 40 points. ''Be careful in the gap: you might close it. You can make DOUBLE '''gap shots, but this needs concentration. You can also make ''TRIPLE '''''gap shots, but it needs extreme concentration. This can be glitched, but this requires concentration and luck. * The good ol' combos. If an color of the same ball hits together, it will create a combo. Here's an example through ASCII. RBB---RBB doesn't work because the red ball on the right ball isn't blue. However, if RBB---BBB happens, RBBBBB will happen and will disappear, giving you an 2x temporary multiplier that only works on the combo. With this bonus you can also make combo chains. This is hard, and requires concentration. If you do RRGGBBYYPPWWPYGBR and shoot a W in the WW part, you will get a 5x combo. * Chain bonuses. If you shoot the 5th ball in a row, you get a chain bonus starting for that. To keep up, find a shootable part (No tunnels and no covered balls). If you are confused, ASCII. For example, you want a 5x chain bonus. Let's say you have this chain of balls that are RRGGBBYYPP. You shoot at R, G, B, Y and P. But what if your next ball isn't the color of the chain? Find two or more balls that isn't covered/tunneled. There you go! This problem is solvable if the gauge is filled. Temples # Temple of Zulukan # Quetzal Quatl # Poyo Pocolli # Secret Shrine of Zuma (Is shown after beating temple 3) Every temple has 3 stages. The equal stages is 13 (13 is not visible, so you have to beat s12 again.) Trivia * Temples repeat levels. However, new levels are added. ** Quetzal Quatl adds Switchback, Sand Garden and Sun Stone. ** Poyo Pocolli adds Long Range, Lair of the Mud Snake and Zumaic Exodus. ** Secret Shrine of Zuma adds the last level, Space. * Quetzal Quatl adds the purple ball, and Poyo Pocolli adds the white ball. No new color is added in Secret Shrine of Zuma.